the_wwe_2k_wrestling_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Robinson Project (Clash-AW Group)
The Robinson Project is a professional wrestling group in Clash! Action Wrestling (Clash-AW). The group was officially formed after Code A.O.X. revealed that Michael and Mitchell Robinson were their new clients, but it didn't get its official name until after Michael cashed in the 2017 Grand Prix Contract and became (Clash-AW) World Champion. The initial group consisted of four members - Michael Robinson as the leader, Mitchell Robinson as the manager and Code A.O.X. (Graham White and Simon Curtis) as their enforcers. Since forming, the group has also included Bryce Lars, who allied himself with the Robinson Project. History Code A.O.X. made it through to the finals of the AZW Tag Team Initiative Tournament to face The Agency. Although they lost that match at Gauntlet, they said they had found clients in AZW. Around the same time, Mitchell Robinson was reported to be backstage at Gauntlet. Mitchell became a manager for his brother Michael and Code A.O.X. soon revealed that the Robinson brothers were their clients by attacking Derrick Wolf, who was facing Michael at the time. Both members of Code A.O.X. and Michael Robinson were entered into the 2017 AZW Grand Prix Tournament, but Mitchell was not permitted to accompany any member as per AZW's rules regarding tournaments with 16 or more people. Simon Curtis lost in the first round to Agency member The Mantis in a Ladder match while Graham White lost to Big Bad Bowers in a Last Man Standing match, but Michael made it all the way to win the tournament and the Grand Prix Contract. However, he would soon lose it to Derrick Wolf. It was then made Code A.O.X.'s objective to hunt down Derrick Wolf and weaken him for when Michael Robinson has his rematch against him via the contract's "one defence per month" rule. Thanks to Graham and Simon's attacks, Michael was able to regain the contract and he went on to cash it in at AZW Heights of Victory 2017 against Quinn, who had just successfully defended against Bryce Lars. While Code A.O.X. would continue their feud against Derrick and Draven in Month 6, they were also given the objective to take out any contenders to Michael's title reign. They both lost to former champion Quinn in Month 6 but Simon made the score even against him on M7-W3 Wednesday, with Simon and Graham issuing a beatdown post-match. On the same night, Code A.O.X. and new Project member Bryce Lars attacked Dwayne Paine after his match, since Dwayne was the new #1 Contender to the Clash-AW World Championship. This led to a 6-Man Tag Team match, which Dwayne, Dog Douglas and Azrael Sullivan won, with Simon taking the pinfall. Members In wrestling Finishers * Wild Card (Flip cutter to a kneeling or cornered opponent) - Michael "The Ace" Robinson * Artillery Strike (Crucifix sitout powerbomb) - Graham White * Tango Down ''(Torture rack neckbreaker) - Simon Curtis * ''Carpet Bomb (Powerbomb (Graham) and springboard senton (Simon)) - Code A.O.X. * Supreme Powerbomb/Bryce Bomb (Electric chair sitout powerbomb) - Bryce Lars * Air Strike (Diving double foot stomp w/theatrics) - Bryce Lars Accomplishments * AZW Tag Team Initiative Tournament (Finalists) - Code A.O.X. * 2017 Grand Prix Tournament Winner - Michael "The Ace" Robinson * AZW/Clash-AW World Championship (1 time, current) - Michael "The Ace" Robinson Category:Stable